


Рефлексия

by AVO_Cor



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроуфорд размышляет о событиях, которые привели их всех к нынешней ситуации. Часть 3 серии “Sinners & Saints“.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рефлексия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107879) by [Miko no da (Miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko%20no%20da). 



> Рефлексия (от позднелат. reflexio — обращение назад) — обращение внимания субъекта на самого себя и на своё сознание, в частности, на продукты собственной активности, а также какое-либо их переосмысление. В частности, — в традиционном смысле, — на содержания и функции собственного сознания, в состав которых входят личностные структуры (ценности, интересы, мотивы), мышление, механизмы восприятия, принятия решений, эмоционального реагирования, поведенческие шаблоны и т. д. (Википедия)

Как обычно, меня будит утреннее солнце, светящее прямо в окно. Оно бьет в глаза и вытаскивает меня из дремоты. Именно по этой причине я обустроил квартиру таким образом, чтобы моя спальня выходила окнами на восток – так просыпаться куда лучше и гораздо приятнее, чем с помощью любого из созданных будильников.

Я чувствую солнце на своем лице – снова лето и окно открыто, чтобы теплый, наполненный бодрящей свежестью ветер проникал в комнату. Когда тонкие занавески колышутся, перед моими закрытыми веками мелькают тени, и я зарываюсь немного глубже в уютное одеяло. Нет необходимости вставать прямо сейчас – Шульдих и Наги не поднимутся еще пару часов.

Зевая, я переворачиваюсь на спину и начинаю свой утренний ритуал. Расслабляя каждую мышцу своего тела, одну за другой, я погружаюсь в транс, как меня учили мои наставники в Институте. Я могу видеть будущее и не находясь в трансе, но так картинка гораздо четче.

Перво-наперво, я проверяю, что изменилось с тех пор, как я лег спать вечером. Большинство людей полагают, что будущее – штука постоянная, глянул один раз, и уже знаешь, что произойдет. Но не все так просто. Будущее – это постоянно меняющийся океан возможностей, в котором приливы и отливы наступают в зависимости от решений, которые шесть миллиардов людей принимают ежедневно. Большинство из них прямо не влияют на мою жизнь, и я уже давно научился игнорировать весь этот мусор, пробираясь сквозь плевелы, чтобы отыскать зерно того знания, что мне нужно.

[MORE=читать дальше]Есть несколько незначительных изменений – Такатори решил отправить своего сына Масафуми с нами на конференцию в эти выходные, проигнорировав мои рекомендации. При этом я скривился на секунду и упустил нить видения. Заставив себя вновь расслабиться, я подобрал картинку там, где потерял ее. Масафуми безумец, но его безумие управляемо, им можно манипулировать в моих личных интересах. Основная причина, почему я не хочу пересекаться с ним, связана с тем, что он почти наверняка приведет с собой одну из этих женщин-телохранителей – Хелль, а вероятно к тому же еще Ной и Шён. Слава богу, у него хотя бы хватает воспитания не брать на подобные конференции Тот – ее образ мышления на уровне пятилетнего ребенка, хоть и немного забавный, но зачастую вызывает лишь раздражение. Кроме того, на это задание я хочу взять с собой Наги, и не желаю, чтобы он проводил с ней больше времени, чем необходимо. Каждый раз, когда эти двое сталкиваются друг с другом, меня накрывает волной беспокойства идущего от моего дара. Нечто связанное с ней повлияет на него отрицательно, но я пока не могу увидеть, что именно.

Это и есть наиболее разочаровывающая сторона моего дара – его точность приближается к стопроцентной, чем ближе вероятные события, но снижается по экспоненте, чем дальше предполагаемый день. За пределами периода в год я почти ничего спонтанно не вижу, хотя у меня бывает случаются краткие видения важных или опасных для жизни событий в отдаленном будущем. Просто существует слишком много возможных решений, слишком много вероятностей, по которым можно следовать.

Взять, например, текущие планы Эсцет. Я не знаю, в чем состоит их общая цель, или же чего они надеются достичь в долгосрочной перспективе. Но я точно знаю, что бы это ни было, оно шлет в мою сторону мощные волны напряжения обратно по временной шкале, с расстояния почти двух лет из будущего. Я даже мог ощущать самые первые отголоски этой ряби еще пять лет назад, когда Эсцет впервые вышли на меня с предложением покинуть Институт и присоединиться к ним. Я не знаю, почему их пророки не уловили приближения катастрофы – возможно, это нечто обращается именно ко мне, и таким образом я предупрежден больше, чем они. Независимо от причины, совершенно ясно, что если я хочу, чтобы мир остался таким, каким он есть, я должен начать строить планы, как с этим разобраться в самое ближайшее время.

Говоря о Эсцет - или, вернее сказать, “думая о Эсцет“ – я улавливаю некий проблеск в ближайшем будущем, где они в самом центре событий. Сосредоточившись, я вознагражден вспышкой образа седого одноглазого парня с взглядом фанатика – видение показывает его стоящим рядом со мной, Шульдихом и Наги, лицом к лицу с четырьмя юношами в коридоре какого-то здания. Возможно, новый товарищ по команде? Направленный к нам Эсцет, вероятно. Это может создать проблемы. Шульдих, Наги и я - сплоченная команда в основном потому, что они оба все еще чувствуют себя в некотором роде обязанными мне за своё “спасение“. Добавление одного неизвестного, без каких-либо привязок к кому-нибудь из нас может нарушить то хрупкое равновесие, которого нам удалось достичь.

Пока что я игнорирую это и сосредотачиваюсь на другой части видения. Я уже видел этих парней раньше, все чаще в последнее время – “Вайсс“, как они себя называют. В ближайшие месяцы они станут одновременно и помехой, и полезным инструментом для достижения наших целей. Под контролем их держит другой брат Такатори – Шуичи, хотя они об этом и не подозревают, и их приоритетная миссия состоит в уничтожении Такатори Рейдзи, любой ценой. Досадно, что Эсцет до сих пор использует этого человека и мы должны охранять его жизнь, пока он не перестанет быть полезным. Как только это произойдет, мы можем предоставить его Вайсс в полное распоряжение и позволить делать с ним все, что они пожелают – удобный способ не пачкать руки.

“Вайсс“. Что за высокомерие назваться так, в честь белоснежной чистоты – ведь их руки такие же грязные, как и наши, хоть их мотивы возможно более “моральны“ по нормам общества. Ирония еще и в том, что я сомневаюсь в наличии у этих четверых хоть капли немецкой крови. Быть может, самое время дать название нашей команде – “Шварц“ будет вполне уместно, своего рода язвительная насмешка над их самонадеянностью. А возможно и нет. У Шульдиха будет хотя бы повод посмеяться.

Ах, Шульдих. Как и всегда я возвращаюсь к тебе, день за днем в своих мыслях, ночь за ночью в своих снах. Я, наверное, никогда не узнаю, какое именно событие так круто развернуло наши жизни с намеченного мною пути. Твоя амнезия не подавала никаких признаков, что однажды она регрессирует на протяжении тех четырех лет, с тех пор как я спас тебя и похоже память уже никогда к тебе не вернется. Все, что я знаю, это то, что однажды утром я проснулся, приступил к ежедневному ритуалу и все, что я предвидел до этого, более не существовало. Все мои планы, все мои надежды на нас двоих пропали, развеялись по ветру, словно были всего лишь сном. Мальчик, которого я знал как Лукаса, мальчик, с которым я тренировался в Институте, который, как я предвидел, будет тем, кто поможет мне разбить оковы контроля, надетые на меня этими людьми, исчез. Только через год я обнаружил тебя в гареме Шигеру, сломленного, изменившегося до неузнаваемости. Я никогда не забуду шок, который я испытал в тот день. Если бы не огненно-рыжие волосы и по-кошачьи зеленые глаза я бы ни за что и не заподозрил, что это ты – только благодаря этому да еще эмоциям и полным ненависти мыслям, просачивающимся сквозь твои щиты, собранные из осколков.

Самый сильный в мире телепат, возможно, даже самый сильный за всю историю низведен до ранга секс-игрушки богатого извращенца. А тебе ведь едва исполнилось восемнадцать – у тебя впереди еще должен был быть год тренировок в Институте, перед отправкой в Швейцарские Альпы, в качестве полевого агента. Я могу лишь предполагать, что систематические зачистки Эсцет и перевербовка агентов Института привели в результате к отправке самых тренированных кадетов на места потерянных или погибших агентов. Какая именно череда событий привела тебя к полной потере памяти и контроля над своим даром, я, наверное, так никогда и не узнаю. Но я успел увидеть достаточно твоих ночных кошмаров, прежде чем ты научился удерживать свои щиты во время сна, чтобы узнать, что произошло нечто по-настоящему ужасное, событие, которое едва полностью не уничтожило твой разум.

Мне было так тяжело принять, что я тебя потерял. Даже если ты понятия не имел, кто я такой, даже если мой дар показывал, что у меня нет ни малейшего шанса вернуть тебя, я все равно тешил себя глупой надеждой, что как-то смогу завоевать тебя, смогу вернуть твои воспоминания о том времени, когда мы были вместе, чтобы ты снова стоял рядом со мной, как я изначально и планировал. О, конечно, я мог бы насильно заставить твой разум вспомнить прошлое – мои слабые телепатические способности в сочетании с твоей полной несостоятельностью закрыться щитами дали бы мне эту возможность. Но каждый раз, когда я намеревался сделать это, меня настигало спонтанное видение резни, увечий и полного хаоса, которые наступят, и в конце приведут к смерти – твоей, моей, или обеим. Что бы за ужасное событие это ни было, которого твой разум так избегает, воспоминания о нем будет достаточно, чтобы уничтожить тебя.

В конце концов, я отказался от попыток заставить тебя вспомнить и просто пытался отыскать вероятность, где я мог бы заполучить тебя и без всех тех воспоминаний. Каждое утро я тратил около часа, прослеживая каждую нить будущего в поисках способа, чтобы это произошло. Я мог бы с легкостью приказать тебе спать со мной, но, сделав это, я бы потерял тебя навсегда. Кроме того, одна только мысль об этом вызывает у меня отвращение. Если я не мог получить тебя как Лукаса, я не хотел тебя в качестве Шульдиха.

Почти так же легко я мог завоевать твою привязанность – ты был таким потерянным и беспомощным в те первые несколько месяцев, борясь за контроль над собственным разумом. С помощью телепатии я мог бы заронить в твой разум идею, что ты любишь меня, или даже, приложив немного больше усилий, соблазнить тебя, не прибегая к ментальным манипуляциям. Но оба сценария заканчивались вспышками агрессии и ссорами между нами, и в конечном итоге я лишался твоего мнимого внимания. Это бы разрушило нашу команду и любую надежду на то, что мы, по крайней мере, можем стать хотя бы друзьями.

Так что пока я решил довольствоваться этим, твоей дружбой. Я отыскал такую вероятность будущего, которая позволит мне привести тебя к полной реализации твоего потенциала и твоего дара, не тревожа тех ужасных воспоминаний, которые ты подавил. Ты снова был рядом со мной, даже если мне приходилось быть твоим “Хозяином“. Я даже возлагал надежды на своего рода партнерство в будущем, когда Такатори исчезнет и мне больше не придется изображать все это БДСМное дерьмо, чтобы держать его подальше от тебя.

А затем идеалистическое будущее поменялось еще раз, с появлением новой переменной – Наги. С самого первого видения о нем, которое показало мне пробуждение его необыкновенно мощного дара, все, что я планировал, изменилось. Игнорировать потенциальное преимущество, которое он давал нашей команде, было бы безрассудно. Ввести его в уравнение – означало крах моих надежд на партнерские отношения. Я видел, что какой бы путь я не избрал, этот мальчик все равно станет яблоком раздора между нами, уничтожая любой мой шанс быть с тобой.

В тот момент я был вынужден решать быстро, и я предпочитаю думать, что принял верное, зрелое решение. Говорят, что если любишь что-то – отпусти это, и в тот день я отпустил тебя. Утром накануне той вечеринки, на которой у меня появился шанс получить контроль над Наги, я изменил вопрос, который ежедневно задавал, используя свой дар. Вместо “Что мне делать, чтобы вернуть его назад?“ я спросил “Что мне делать, чтобы сделать его счастливым?“

Ответ был до боли ясным и почти на грани моих душевных сил. Я знаю, ты считаешь меня бессердечным ублюдком, не способным на тёплые чувства, но правда в том, что я настоящий эксперт в умении скрывать свои эмоции за щитами. Благодарение богу за эти щиты! Без них я был бы перед тобой словно вывернутый наизнанку, и никакие мои ухищрения не стоили бы и выеденного яйца.

Мне неприятно так игнорировать Наги, пугать его, чтобы он переводил взгляд на тебя в поисках указаний. Он такой хрупкий ребенок, эти его широко распахнутые глаза, раненый взгляд, который будто проникает вам в душу. Я едва ли подхожу на роль родителя, но нужно иметь поистине ледяное сердце, чтобы обращаться с этим мальчиком настолько плохо. Впрочем, кое в чем я поступал с ним даже хуже, чем его прежние Хозяева.

Я отослал тебя прочь, чтобы ты не смог помешать Шигеру домогаться мальчика. Я просто стоял рядом и наблюдал, не выражая никаких чувств, когда глаза Наги умоляли меня о помощи, пока Шигеру безжалостно его щупал. Я убедил тебя, что мне плевать на то, что произойдет с мальчишкой, убедил тебя, что с удовольствием посмотрю, как вся твоя тяжелая работа по вытягиванию его из этого дерьма, катится ко всем чертям. Ты никогда не узнаешь, чего мне это стоило, сколько силы воли потребовалось, чтобы не схватиться за пистолет и не вышибить на хрен мозги этому ублюдку за то, что прикоснулся к мальчику.

Я ходил по тонкому льду в тот день. Еще немного, и происходящее спровоцировало бы тебя нажать на курок. И в то же время, ты должен был озвереть настолько, чтобы бросить мне вызов, быть готовым драться со мной за него и за себя. Если бы я просто вернул вам “свободу“, это бы не имело смысла – Наги продолжал бы воспринимать меня как своего Хозяина, и каждый раз, когда Такатори брал бы нас на одну из этих проклятых вечеринок, с вами бы обращались так, словно вы всё еще мои рабы. Это был единственный вариант, который я смог отыскать, чтобы действительно освободить вас, дать тебе право защищать Наги и произвести на Такатори впечатление, что это ОЧЕНЬ плохая идея пытаться приставать к тебе или к мальчику.

Ты прошел испытание с честью, как я и предполагал. Я разрушил даже малейший шанс на то, что однажды стану для тебя кем-то кроме как твоим “лидером“, но я заложил основу тех событий, которые приведут тебя к счастливой жизни с Наги. И ты никогда не узнаешь, как дорого мне это обошлось.

Каждый день я пытаюсь убедить себя преодолеть свою тягу к тебе. Мы были еще совсем детьми, когда знали друг друга, говорю я себе. Тебе только-только исполнилось четырнадцать, мне было почти девятнадцать. Мы оба сильно изменились с тех пор! Ты был словно взрыв, моя первая любовь, более платоническое влечение, нежели сексуальное. Да, конечно – и именно поэтому я бесконечно мечтаю о тебе, мечтаю о потерянных шансах и утраченных возможностях. Будучи подростком и молодым мужчиной, я всегда насмехался над понятием “единства душ“. Двое людей, которым суждено быть вместе. Я перестал смеяться в тот день, когда вновь нашел тебя, день, когда взгляд твоих изумрудно-зеленых глаз пронзил мою душу и заставил мое сердце замереть на один бесконечно долгий миг.

Это звучит так банально, словно в одном из этих грошовых бульварных романчиков. Если бы ты когда-нибудь уловил эти мои мысли, ты бы хохотал целую неделю. Я противен сам себе за то, что я такой до смешного глупый. Это вообще на меня не похоже – возможно, я должен быть благодарен за то, что у нас так никогда и не появилось шанса быть вместе, если ты и дальше будешь влиять на меня подобным образом. И это ты боишься стать слабаком!

Соберись, Брэд, соберись. Брэд… ты так до сих пор и не выяснил, почему я ненавижу, когда ты зовешь меня по имени. Мне как-то легче, когда ты называешь меня Кроуфорд – так ты никогда не обращался ко мне в Институте, потому что никто из нас не должен был знать фамилии остальных. Услышать, как ты говоришь мне Брэд – больно, по своему, будто напоминание об утраченном. Твой голос изменился с тех пор, стал ниже и приобрел это грубое гнусавое звучание, наверняка, следствие травмы. Но стоит услышать, как ты произносишь это одно слово, моё имя, и я возвращаюсь на годы назад, в те дни, когда мы были вместе, и весь мир лежал перед нами, он был наш, только протяни руку и возьми.

Мир все еще на том же месте, все еще наш, готов, чтобы мы его покорили, но уже не такой, каким я предвидел его изначально. Сейчас он кажется каким-то пустым без тебя, того, с кем я мог бы разделить его поровну.

Хватит уже устраивать себе “праздник жалости“, как ты мог бы назвать его на своем цветистом языке. Достаточно мрачных мыслей для одного дня, самое время подниматься и взглянуть в лицо реальности. Я выплываю из глубин транса, обуздываю свой дар, пусть затаится на время, пока вновь не накроет меня видением. Я дважды проверяю, убеждаюсь, что мои щиты стоят крепко и сквозь них ничего не просачивается, чтобы ты не набросился на них со своим неуёмным любопытством к моим мыслям. Я открываю глаза навстречу солнечному свету, греюсь в тепле еще пару мгновений, прежде чем встать с постели.

Я надеюсь, что вы с Наги счастливы вместе, друг мой. Я сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы обеспечить это, я тебе обещаю, хотя ты можешь возненавидеть меня за то, что я делаю. Лукас или Шульдих, я всегда буду любить тебя.

 

Конец.


End file.
